An Alcoholic Doctor
by A Girl Who Loves Tennant
Summary: The Doctor decides that he has had enough of playing life safe. He and River end up going out every night and come back to the TARDIS with a hangover in which Rory and Amy find extremely amusing for the first day or two but then realise just how dangerous he is being. Set just after The Wedding if River Song, however Rory and Amy are still travelling with The Doctor.


Chapter 1

Silence. No Noise. The TARDIS was silent. Perhaps the "old sexy thing" knew that it was best if she stayed that way. River had gone back to Stormcage, but The Doctor had decided to stay and visit her for the day.

Amy and Rory were left alone in the TARDIS. Amy was just sat cuddling her husband, trying to think of a good conversation starter.

"Well, I never thought he made that much noise." Amy said quietly

"Yeah, I mean most of the time it's the engines, because he leaves the breaks on. Shall we go for a wander round?" Rory was trying to flirt with Amy; it wasn't one of his strong points. "You know, try and find undiscovered rooms?"

"Yeah, why not? How long has he been with Melody?"

"About 2 hours. Amy stop thinking about him. He's not here, we can do whatever we want, he's with-"

"Our Daughter, Rory! And we have to protect her."

"Yes well she's a big girl now. She doesn't need us to look after her all the time." Rory then received _the look_.

"She still needs us! Now are we going for that walk or not?"

Rory and Amy strolled out of the Control Room and through the corridors. They found a variety of room, including the lost swimming pool that was previously in the library. Though they didn't quite know what some rooms were for.

They eventually reached the Attic. The Doctor kept many memories in this room. It was extremely organised for an attic, too organised. Inside there were 11 trunks each labelled with numbers. Knowing that The Doctor was in his Eleventh Regeneration, they immediately looked in the trunk labelled "11, 903-". Once opened they started rummaging through. It took a while to look through everything as the trunks were a little bit bigger on the inside. They found some moon rock, a fez, some blue envelopes and a photo album of Rory and Amy's wedding.

"Oh My God, Rory. He has us in his trunk."

"Well yeah, Amy. We have been part of his life for a few years now and-"

"He has a long life, Rory, a few years is nothing!"

"Yes well if we were nothing to him we wouldn't be in there and still travelling with him. He would have 'disposed' of us by now."

Amy hugged Rory; she loved it when he was strong. Not Physically of course, but when he was mentally strong. The Happy couple spent just over an hour in the Attic. They found the 10th regeneration trunk incredibly interesting. There was a snow globe full of witches, lots of books, a small sample of oil and a large photo frame. The photo was taken in the old control room, there was about 9 people having a group hug in the centre, with lots of little photos around the outside.

"Well, he certainly has a lot of friends. Lots of female friends at that!" Rory exclaimed loudly.

"Melody knows though, she met him in that regeneration, more like she will meet him in that regeneration." Amy replied wearily.

They continued looking through little descriptions of his old friends, and then he had returned home.

"Amelia Pond! Rory the Roman! Get your lovey dovey heads here right now!" The Doctor shouted down the TARDIS megaphone.

"Well he's back. Should we tell him, what we've seen?"

"No, Rory, not now, maybe later."

They took a long stroll down to the control room. By the time they got there, The Doctor was sat on the couch, staring at his watch.

"Well you two took your sweet time! 45 minutes! Where were you? The Attic?" The Doctor shouted in a sarcastic tone.

Amy and Rory gave each other the look of astonishment. How did he know? Did the TARDIS tell him?

"So then Ponds…" he paused, awkwardly. "Get up to anything exciting when I was gone… Anything fun… No…Nothing?" The Doctor started to giggle unnecessarily.

"We just talked." Amy blurted out, not thinking at all.

"About…?" He was now rotating his wrist in the air, edging Amy on to say something, still giggling and nearly laying on the couch upside down.

"Stuff," Amy was now twiddling her hair. The Doctor knew Amy very well, and if she was twiddling her hair she wasn't telling the whole truth.

"Tell me, Amelia Pond, have you been rummaging though my Trunks in the Attic? You have! Haven't you?" He nearly bursted with laughter "And you, Rory the Roman! You've been 'Roman' all over the place! Roman by name, roaming by nature!" The Doctor sounded stern, but he was actually drunk and still continuously giggling.

Amy and Rory stood quietly until The Doctor had stopped laughing. They looked at one another, trying to get each other to talk.

"So….. Doctor….." Rory mumbled "How many drinks have you had?"

"Well, Roranicus!" He paused to burp and hiccup at the same time, "Funny you should ask, I have had 17 shots in a variety of flavours, 4 glasses of wine…" he burped and hiccupped again, this time giggling at his talent, "and what you Humans would call, 'A Keg Stand'! Can you tell?!"

"You, The Doctor, the Last of the Time Lords, went through with a Keg Stand?!" Amy shouted in shock.

"Well, strictly speaking, I'm not the last anymore as I have my beautiful River Song! And she was the one who suggested it! Ha Ha HA! Never had that much fun with you two!"

"Well, where did you go for your night out with River, you obviously didn't do it in Stormcage." Amy's mothering instincts were kicking in.

"Your local pub! The fellas there are a right Hoot!"

"And how did you get there?"

"The TARDIS! Duh!"

"But we didn't hear the engines." Rory said as if he knew what he was talking about.

"Well, I let River drive! She doesn't leave the brakes on while driving. Silly Moo, that one. I mean she decided that she would get the only two people, in existence, who can fly the TARDIS…DRUNK! I mean, I'm not just tipsy, I am absolutely hammered! Rory, me old mate, be a dear and carry me to bed. I fell as if I would…. I would…" The Doctor yawned and fell asleep. Still laying upside down on the couch.

"Did I really just witness that? Our son-in-law, completely out of his mind!"

"Yes, and so did I! My Raggedy Doctor! You better take him to his room like he said. Else he will get a bad neck and complain about it all the time, and blame you."

Rory followed the commandments given, picking the Doctor up like a baby.

"Amy…"

"Yes."

"Where's his room?"

"Follow me, just this way and down a few corridors."

"Then can we?"

"Yes Rory, we can." Amy said in an extremely flirtatious manner.


End file.
